Computing devices typically comprise a display controller to render digital images and to display the rendered digital images on a display device such as a computer monitor or a flat panel display. The display controller may render a digital image and store the rendered digital image in a frame buffer. The frame buffer may be located in shared system memory or in dedicated video memory. When the time comes to display the rendered digital image, the display controller may retrieve the digital image from the frame buffer and may generate a signal to display the retrieved digital image on the display device. The process of storing and retrieving digital images from the frame buffer may consume a significant amount of memory bandwidth. If the frame buffer is located in shared system memory, the performance of the computing device may be greatly reduced due to the display controller significantly reducing the available memory bandwidth for other tasks. Further, if the frame buffer is located in dedicated video memory, the video memory subsystem may be implemented with expensive memory technologies in order to supply sufficient memory bandwidth.